


Inverted

by sunshineboy1981



Series: Those Damn Inverts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Fluff ish, From Sex to Love, M/M, There's A Tag For That, Underage - Freeform, Will is 15, a lot of allusions to sex, bill is 19, i literally googled the Romeo and Juliet laws of indiana, nothing graphic, short sweet and mostly about sex, technically legal in Indiana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboy1981/pseuds/sunshineboy1981
Summary: Thinking of it now, Will thinks that his relationship with Billy has always been a little backwards...





	Inverted

Thinking of it now, Will thinks that his relationship with Billy has always been a little backwards.

It started with bathroom sex in the arcade, sneaking Billy out of his room at 3am, and Will pinned to a wall, his dick being all that pulled him to Hargrove, the only other guy in all of Hawkins interested in gay sex. It started with tip toeing past Max's room as he left Billy's, not wanting to explain the cum in his sex-tousled hair. It started with lying to mom and Jonathan and Lucas and Dustin and Mike and El and  _especially_ Max.

Though it didn't take long for El to figure out, she kept quiet.

Max didn't keep so quiet. Though, in her defense, finding one of your close friends pinned to a wall by a guy almost twice his size, brutally getting thrust into would be bad enough. Worse when it's midnight and that other guy is your asshole stepbrother. 

Everyone threw a fit, but Will had insisted that it was just sex.

But even then, he had doubts...

* * *

 

It ended with soft kisses and movie nights. It ended with holding hands in Billy's car and slow sex to Will's favorite mixtapes. It ends with Will's drawings on Billy's wall and Billy's jacket in Will's shoulders and the title "boyfriends" coming up in more than one conversation. 

They slowly got so used to quick, rough fucking it turned to making love. They snuck around less, and despite Joyce's concern, I'm Billy met the parents (parent and brother).

Short pillow talk for awkwardness sake turned to sleepovers and sweaty cuddles. 

The relationship went from sex to romance. Backwards. 

In Billy's sleeping arms, Will chuckled to himself. 

Maybe that's why they called him "inverted".

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, my knowledge of old homosexual slang got me thinking.


End file.
